Kingdom Hearts Crossovers
by rallamajoop
Summary: A few other worlds Sora and co might have visited along the way. [Doctor Who, Naruto, Tsubasa, Star Wars, Yu Yu Hakusho, Chrono Trigger, The Matrix, Dragonball]
1. Doctor Who

**1. Doctor Who**

One of those fun things about writing fic for Kingdom Hearts is that with all the world-hopping they do, you can get away with crossing it over with just about _anything_. And one of the first things I remembered on noticing this was that the exact same thing was true of Doctor Who. There was really only one possible logical conclusion.

This would be the ninth doctor, just to clarify. No real spoilers.

* * *

The first thing the kid latched on to was all the traveling they'd just implicitly admitted to. 

"You mean, you've been to other worlds too? Have you ever met anyone called Riku? Or King Mickey?"

"King _Mickey_?" Said Rose, who'd been staring at Donald and Goofy for the last ten minutes solid. "You're not seriously talking about Mickey Mouse?"

"Gawsh, you mean you have met the king?" Said Goofy.

"I think I'm just going back to the Tardis for a while." Rose said faintly, and fled.

"What was that about?" Donald complained. "Has she met the king or not?"

"She… knows him by reputation." The Doctor clarified. "So, tell me more about these 'Nobodies' you were talking about."

Five minutes of explanation later, the Doctor declared "Fantastic!" with the biggest grin Sora had seen all day.


	2. Naruto

**2. Naruto**

The parallels between the Sora-Riku-Kairi and Naruto-Sasuke-Sakura trios really need to be seen to be believed. Set sometime post the Naruto three year time-skip, spoilers for events leading up to that period.

* * *

"I don't get it." Said Sora, as Naruto slunk off in a grouch. "Who's this 'Sasuke' everyone keeps talking about?" 

"He's our teammate." Sakura told him grimly, watching Naruto slump down a half dozen paces away. "We haven't seen him in three years."

"Three _years_?"

Sakura just nodded. "An enemy of Konoha called Orochimaru convinced Sasuke the fastest way to gain power was to work for him. Naruto did everything he could to get to Sasuke in time, but in the end, he couldn't bring him back."

"He doesn't even want Sasuke working for him!" Naruto yelled, giving up pretence of ignoring them. "That snake is after Sasuke's body, and if we don't find that idiot soon, he's going to just let him have it!"

The sensible thing to do at this point was probably to let Naruto sulk it off - it wasn't really any of Sora's business. On the other hand, he hadn't saved a half a dozen worlds in as many days by keeping out of other people's business. He took a few steps forward and took a deep breath. "It's tough, isn't it? When a friend betrays you like that, but…"

"If you're just going to tell me to give up on that bastard don't bother, I don't wanna hear it!" Naruto snapped, slamming his hands over his ears for emphasis.

"Ah, no, what I was going to say was… you might not believe me, but someone I know is a lot like Sasuke." Sora explained. "I still haven't found him, but there's no way I'm giving up. As long as he's still out there, there's no way you should give up either. You'll _definitely_ get him back some day."

Naruto's glare melted into surprise, then spread a grin that took up half his face. "Damn right we will!"


	3. Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle

**3. Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle**

Sora: A young boy with some mysterious powers who, with two companions, goes traveling through various Disney worlds inhabited with random alternate Final Fantasy characters in search of his friends and a way to save the universe.

Syaoran: A young boy with a mysterious past who, with two companions, goes traveling through various worlds inhabited with random alternate CLAMP characters in search of the memories of a young princess and the people responsible for scattering them.

Miyu Iruno: In a further bizarre coincidence, the Japanese voice actress responsible for both of them.

Naturally, they're going to run into each other eventually. Minor CoM/early KHII spoilers.

* * *

"Namine? I don't… no, wait!" Sora's eyes widened in recognition. "Wasn't that the name in the journal when we woke up?" He glanced at Donald and Goofy for confirmation, and turned enthusiastically back to their new acquaintance. "You know who Namine is?" 

"Ah… it's not someone we've met." Syaoran clarified, a little taken aback. "But we heard there was a witch in this world who could reassemble lost memories. Whether she can help Sakura I don't know, but she might at least be able to help us find something we're looki… ah!"

Sakura chose to punctuate that sentence by assuming a sleepy eyed look and keeling slowly over sideways. Fortunately, displaying her usual uncanny luck, she managed to angle it so that Donald broke the worst of the fall.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sora queried, frowning. Between them, he and Syaoran freed the spluttering Donald and got Sakura up off the ground and into Syaoran's arms.

Syaoran looked down fondly, but with no little regret. "Yeah. This happens to her sometimes. She'll sleep for a while, but she'll be okay."

"At least you still know where she is." Sora mumbled. "And she's awake some of the time." The whole scene was so familiar he didn't realise how that sounded until he saw the look on Syaoran's face.

"It's kinda a long story." He explained guiltily.


	4. Star Wars

**4. Star Wars: Original Trilogy**

Seriously, what's any Final Fantasy spin-off without a couple of Star Wars references? No real spoilers.

There's some fanart to go with this one too – check my profile for the link.

* * *

In the third monotonous hour of empty space punctuated only by the occasional asteroid, Sora finally voiced what everyone had been thinking. "Wait a sec, shouldn't we have reached that new world by now? This place looks exactly the same as Gummi space." If Gummi space existed back in the Timeless River days, anyway. 

"No shortage of Heartless out here anyways." Donald spat. On cue, a new swarm pulled out of the ether ahead. The trio had just enough time register that there was something seriously out of the ordinary about those 'Heartless ships', before a ship that looked like a junkyard that had been hammered into a mutated pancake swooped around in front of them, gun turrets blazing, and took out half the swarm in one pass.

The radio crackled to life. "The borders of rebel territory are no place for a hobby ship, kids." A man's voice informed them tersely. "Take your toys and go play with them closer to home."

"Toy?" Spluttered Donald, launching himself towards the console, Sora following one crucial pace behind him. "No-one flying a hunk-a-junk like that gets to call our Gummi ship a _toy_!"

Sora wrestled him away from the radio before he could go on. "Donald! I'm sure they didn't mean it that way." The Gummi ship did look out of place here. There wasn't nearly enough grey on it.

Back at the radio, Goofy took over. "Truth is, we're kinda lost right now. But if you could maybe give us some directions, that'd be terrific!"

There was a long pause from the other side of the radio. Finally, a new voice started, "We're sending you coordinates of the nearest inhabited planet. We'll meet you there. I can't wait to hear the story behind this one."

"Gawsh, thanks. Seeya real soon!"

"Since when do we have a radio anyway?" Sora wondered.

Two days, four planets and the best part of a thousand droid-Heartless later, the Gummi ship had managed to restore most of its damaged honour, though it only narrowly escaped serious cockpit damage when Sora discovered the shiny new keyblade he'd picked up made humming noises when he swung it around.


	5. Yu Yu Hakusho

**5. Yu Yu Hakusho**

Oookay, this one probably needs some explaining. In the Japanese version of KHII, Hades' world, where the tournaments are held, is referred to as the Makai (literally, "Demon World"). And not only is the demon world of Yu Yu Hakusho also referred to as the Makai, the final arc of the series revolves largely around a little event known as the Makai Tournament. Spoilers for certain things revealed during the Sensui arc of YYH.

* * *

"You mean one of your ancestors was a Heartless? How does that work?" Sora stared across the ring in confusion. 

"Not a Heartless, a youkai!" His opponent bit back. "Get it right."

Sora scratched his head. "What's the difference?" Wasn't one bunch of monsters known for running amuck and devouring humans pretty much the same as the next?

"Listen up then." Not-A-Heartless shifted his hands from his hips and started counting off on his fingers. "One, you're born a youkai, or you're not. You don't turn into one. Unless you're me. Or that Toguro guy, come to think of it, but they don't run that tournament these days…

"Two, so we don't have hearts, but we've got this nucleus thing that does the same stuff. Never did quite figure out where it was… You getting this?"

"Er… sorta?"

"Three…" He didn't take a stance so much as alter his posture just enough to communicate his cocky assurance that he wasn't going to need one. "Well, wanna find out?"

Sora didn't even make it through the second round of that tournament, but he didn't let it get to him – Yuusuke admitted even he didn't make it past there his first time through.


	6. Chrono Trigger

**6. Chrono Trigger**

...I don't think I actually have any excuses left for this one. No real spoilers.

* * *

"We went back in time once too. It was so weird - I never realised the whole world used to be in black and white." 

" "

"Really? Maybe you didn't go back far enough."

" "

"65 _million_? Wow, seriously? We definitely didn't go back that far – Donald and Goofy remembered it, so it can't have been that long ago."

"?"

"I dunno, I never thought to ask. So, a really long time ago the world was in colour, then everything turned black and white, then the colour came back again?"

" "

"Uh… maybe some kind of monster sucked all the colour out, but after a while it… uh, just came back again? Nah, that doesn't make any sense."

" "

"…actually, yeah, weirder things have happened to me too."


	7. The Matrix

**7. The Matrix**  
Yeah, I think we've established I've completely run out of excuses by this point. Spoilers for certain important Roxas-related facts revealed in early KHII.

* * *

"This... is the world that has been pulled over your eyes to blind you to the truth!" Said Axel, with perhaps a trifle more melodrama than strictly necessary. 

"What truth?" Roxas was starting to regret demanding Axel explain what was going on here.

"You're a Nobody Roxas. Got it memorized?"

"Gee, thanks."

"No, a Nobody. Capital 'N'. A member of the organisation that sent me to bring you back!"

"Is this the part where I spontaneously learn Kung Fu, but you kick my arse anyway?" Roxas wondered.

"I wish." Axel sighed.


	8. Dragonball

**8. Dragonball**  
It's like this - I really wasn't planning on doing any more of these crossovers, but the danger of doing those ever-popular LJ request memes is that friends will occasionally pop up and request things like this.

So, this one? _Completely _someone else's fault. Honest.

(Spoilers for KH2.)

* * *

Usually, when that crucial something in Sora's head _slipped_ and Roxas showed up out in public – however briefly – people tended to ask difficult questions. It was a lot less common for them to offer answers. 

"Wah! Super Saiyajin?" Son Goku exclaimed in a high pitched shriek.

"I what?" said Sora.

"You! Right then! Your hair went gold just like mine does when I'm Super Saiyajin," said Goku, still staring at him excitedly.

"He always said his name was Roxas," said Sora vaguely. "What's this super-saiya-thing?"

Goku demonstrated. Sora said "Wow!" and "Cool!" and then asked politely for a hand down from where he'd landed after the shockwave hit him.

"So, is that what I do too when I turn into Roxas?" Sora wondered once back on his feet. "How does it work?"

Goku made an expression that meant that a number of parts of his brain that didn't get out much had had to be woken up to deal with the question. "Ummm... you get angry first."

"Yeah, Roxas often is kinda grumpy," Sora agreed.

"And then you get a lot stronger."

"He's not that much stronger than me… though he can do that thing with the two keyblades that I never got the hang of. I have to Drive or ask Riku if I can borrow his to get it to work, and he always gets all weird about me doing that."

"And you hair goes all gold and stuff," Goku concluded.

"Hey, just like Roxas' is! So I am going Super Saiyajin! Does that mean I'm really a Saiyajin too? …Oh, and Kairi! Her hair goes blonde when she's Naminé too! That must mean she's one as well! And…"

There was a sensation in Sora's head like someone trying to drag him away by the ear. _You_, Roxas informed him, _are embarrassing both of us. Now let's get off this world before any more of those android Heartless show up_.


End file.
